Blue to Blonde SEQUEL OF EMERALD TO AMBER
by Moonlit Despair
Summary: Athrun and Cagalli have been dating for two years, and are now in College. The same with Shinn and Stellar, and Lacus and Kira. A new kid has moved into the area, Rusty. Will this bring more problems than usual into their relationships? AxC SxS LxK
1. Chapter 1

Well! Sequel is up as promised! Hope you like it!

* * *

**C H A P T E R 1**

It had been two years and they had finally graduated from highschool. They were now in college and had been dating ever since the night of the dance. Kira and Lacus also got together, as did Shinn and Stellar. Although, Auel would always try to flirt with Stellar when Shinn was at a distance or not around.

Meer and Lunamaria had also tried to pull Athrun and Cagalli apart, but they had failed countless times. The only person that tried pulling Lacus and Kira apart had been Fllay Allster.

"Athrruuunn... please leave me alone... lemme sleep more..."

Athrun sighed, then left Kira alone in the dorm to sleep. Him and Kira were roommates, and Cagalli, Stellar, and Lacus were roommates. Since Athrun finally had a girlfriend, most of the girls in the college left him alone, besides Lunamaria. Even Meer stepped down.

A lot of the guys had a crush on Cagalli now though. She had grown her hair longer, and wore much more girly clothes, like skirts and tanktops in the summer time. She now wore make-up, but only wore lipgloss on casual occassions.

Athrun loved it how she changed her style, even if she hadn't done that, she would still be the most beautiful girl to him.

"Hey...Athrun!"

The blue haired turned around and saw Shinn running toward him.

"Oh, hey Shinn."

Shinn caught up to him, "have you seen Stellar?"

Athrun shook his head, and was about to say something when Shinn ran right past him after he got his answer. "Stellar..! Stellar...! Where are you?" He called throughout the halls.

The blue haired rubbed the back of his head, smiling nervously, then continued to walk until he made it outside. He saw the girls there, and was about to turn around to call Shinn, but found he was already gone, probably at the other side of the academy.

"Athrun!"

He turned and saw Cagalli, she was talking with a guy while Lacus and Stellar were whispering. Stellar had called him, then walked up to him, "that's the new guy, he won't really stop talking to Cagalli.. and she doesn't seem to notice."

He shrugged, "so..?"

Lacus gasped, "your not.. jealous?"

He shook his head, "why would I be?"

Lacus looked to Stellar, then whispered something into the curious girl's ear. The blonde's mouth opened in realization, then looked to Athrun.

He blinked, wondering what was going on, then saw the two girls walk back to Cagalli. He walked to the other side of the building, wondering what he was going to do since there was no classes today.

He saw Shinn, sighing when he saw him looking around franticly, "Stellar...! Stellar! Where are you!!"

Athrun smiled, "hey Shinn, still looking for her I see."

He nodded, "yeah, have you seen her?"

The blue haired blinked, "yeah, she went with Auel somewhere."

He saw Shinn's eyes change expression, then stopped him before he ran off, "hey ... Shinn."

"What is it?"

"Is it bad to not get jealous if guys are flirting with your girl?"

Shinn shrugged, "I don't know, but all I know, is that I gotta keep guys away from Stellar, they flock to her like a moth to a flame... bye!"

He scurried off, leaving Athrun to ponder on his own thoughts. He sighed, then saw Meer with her boyfriend, Dren, which, mind you, was spelled nerd backwards. Meer had moved on from Athrun, and now had blonde hair, rather than the bright pink she once had.

"Hey Meer."

The bright blonde haired turned and smiled, "hi Athrun."

Dren's amber eyes saw Athrun, then frowned, knowing full well of Meer's former crush. He nodded simply at Athrun as his form of a greeting, then looked back at Meer.

She smiled at him, and his eyes softened instantly.

"Hey Meer, can I ask for advice?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Is it wrong to not get jealous if a guy flirts with your girlfriend?"

"Oh.. something about Cagalli, eh? Well, I'm going to let you learn this lesson on your own," she said smuggley.

The blue haired frowned, "not fair..." he whined, earning a smirk from Dren.

"Well maybe you have to look inside yourself and try and find out the answer by yourself."

He groaned, then nodded, leaving the couple by themselves. He then saw Cagalli and that new guy sitting on a bench and talking. Cagalli let out a giggle, and he felt this strange feeling well up inside him; a bad feeling since it didn't feel good. He did not recongize it though, because he'd never felt it before.

He sat down beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and nuzzling her neck suddenly. She blushed dark red, "A-Athrun! Not here!" She said, it was evident in her voice she loved what he was doing, but she knew she couldn't start making out with him in public out of nowhere.

He smirked against her neck, giving it a light kiss before sitting up straight, his lips away from her neck now. He looked over at the boy, who was smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Hi there, I'm Athrun Zala; Cagalli's boyfriend."

Cagalli blinked, Athrun never introduced himself to her friends before, and didn't ever identify what he was to her, but smiled anyway, "yeah, this is Rusty, he's new around here."

The red haired boy nodded towards Athrun, "nice to meet you," he said, smiling.

Athrun nodded back, not returning the words, which confused Cagalli. Athrun had always been polite.

"Oh yeah, you're going to the UVERworld concert tonight with me, right Cagalli?"

She turned to Athrun, "oh, of course! Rusty just got tickets and guess what? He's right beside us!"

The blue haired forced his disappointed sigh to stay inside him, and instead smiled, "that's great," he said, hoping it didn't sound saracastic like how he heard himself.

Luckily, it was disguised.

I saw Shinn and Auel walking with Stellar, her inbetween the two and not noticing their glares of hate towards eachother. The blonde saw us sitting on the bench, and immediately ran up to us.

"Hi Cagalli!" She greeted excitedly.

Rusty's expression changed when he saw Stellar, and I immediately knew that this guy was easily swayed. Maybe he was a playboy in his old school?

Cagalli smiled, "Hi Stellar, how are you?"

The magenta eyed grinned, "happy! The UVERworld concert is going to be fun! And Stellar is going with Auel and Shinn!"

Rusty stood up, smiling, and Athrun knew a lot of girls would die just to see that smile, "hi there, my name is Rusty, and your name is...?" He bowed, holding up her hand and giving it a light peck.

Stellar's face turned red at the sudden action from this stranger, never being treated this way. "S-Stellar.."

Auel and Shinn saw what was going on, then immediately rushed to Stellar's side. Shinn yanked Rusty's hand away from Stellar's, then holding her protectively, "stay away from my girlfriend," he threatened.

Rusty took a step back, "sorry, didn't know she was taken." He sat back down beside Cagalli, still eyeing Stellar. The blonde's face was still red, which was really rare for Stellar to be doing. She barely ever blushed.

Cagalli laughed, "that's how he greeted me too, until Lacus came in and told him about my relationship status."

_'And you think that will stop him?' _Athrun thought, "oh.."

Shinn and Auel were still giving Rusty death glares, but he didn't seem to notice, as he stared at the girl in Shinn's arms. More then he stared at Cagalli even. Athrun stood up, "let's go, Cagalli, I have a surprise for you."

Cagalli blushed, wondering what it was as she followed him, turning back to Rusty, "sorry, Rusty! I'll see you later!"

The two disappeared behind the corner, and Stellar giggled, then saw Shinn still glaring at Rusty.

"What's wrong with Shinn?"

The black haired turned to Stellar, seeing concern in her eyes. He smiled warmly, then lifted his hand to her cheek, caressing her, "I'm fine, Stellar, let's go." He saw her cheeks turn pink at the touch of his hands upon her skin. He hadn't done that in a long time.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, then walked off with her, leaving Auel alone. He sat beside Rusty, "love problems eh? Rusty questioned.

The sky haired nodded, "yeah, but don't you touch Stellar like that ever again."

Rusty grinned, "so that's who you like..."

Auel blushed, "oh shut up! You like her too! I saw you staring at her!"

"Yeah she's pretty hot, same with Cagalli. Two chances at two taken girls."

Auel sighed, "you're crazy dude," he said, then stood up, walking away, seeing Sting dancing somewhere with his MP3. The green haired looked absolutely ridiculous, but didn't actually care, no matter how many times Auel told him.

The red haired sighed, then started devising a plan, thinking to himself on what to do, winking to the girls that walked by so it didn't look suspicious.

_'They'll both be mine.. both of them..'_


	2. Chapter 2

**C h a p t e r 2**

"Stellar thinks Rusty is nice," the blonde said, not noticing how it bugged Shinn.

"Really? But he just… flirted with you like that! Doesn't it bug you?" He asked, looking at her.

She blinked, "it would bug me? Because Rusty kissed Stellar's hand?"

The dark haired sighed, "as long as you don't love him, then that's fine." Stellar smiled, kissing Shinn on the cheek.

"Stellar only loves Shinn."

He blushed, smiling at her, feeling much better, he caressed her cheek lightly with his hand, knowing she loved it when he did that.

"Shinn…"

The two began to lean in closer, their cheeks stained red and their eyes closing as they became closer and closer to kiss.

"Hey there!"

The two pulled away in surprise, then saw Rusty there. He had a big grin on his face and it was directed at Stellar.

Shinn growled, how the hell did Rusty find them? This was him and Stellar's special garden place!

The blonde smiled, "hi Rusty! Why are you here? This is Shinn and Stellar's special place."

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to interrupt, I'll leave now.." He turned and walked away, glancing back at Shinn with a victorious grin. The dark haired growled, knowing that Rusty just stole the moment.

-------------

"What's this surprise, Athrun?"

The blue haired grinned, then uncovered her eyes, spinning her around and kissing her lips passionately. She was surprised for a moment, but then kissed back, just as passionately.

He had taken her into his room, which she didn't notice, and was planning to make her forget Rusty. He hated that guy already and wanted to make sure her heart was his.

She moaned into the kiss, the two falling back onto his bed with her on top of him, straddling his hips.

The make out was getting more and more heated, until she stopped, "what's this all about, Athrun? You never usually just want to randomly make out… it's usually me starting it."

He was surprised, "that's not true, I always want you…" he said, nipping at her neck playfully. She blushed darker, moaning as he hands pulled up her shirt.

This continued for quite a time, getting more and more, but not all the way through. They both knew they were just too young to complete what they start. They always did get dangerously close to going all the way, but never did.

"Wow Athrun… that was really fun, you've really been aggressive today…" she said, smiling.

He grinned, "Because I love you… and I want to make you happy."

She smiled, then got up, "well, I have to show Rusty around the place…" she walked over to the door, opening it then turning and looking back at him, "I love you too."

Once she left, Athrun smiled, feeling really happy for being with Cagalli, but just wanted to get rid of Rusty. Then it would be perfect.

-----------

Stellar blinked, "where is Auel taking Stellar?"

"Somewhere… But I know you'll like it. So just shut up and follow me," he said.

She nodded, smiling, humming a song as they walked. She really had no idea where he was taking her, but Shinn told her that if Auel tried to pull something, then she should run, or kick him in that 'certain' place.

She suddenly felt hands over her eyes, "huh?"

"Shh… I'll remove my hands when you can open your eyes, but keep walking ok?"

She nodded, then felt the warmth of his hands leave her face. She opened her magenta eyes, gasping when she saw the ocean. Her eyes widened with happiness, when she realized that this was the part of the beach she had always wanted to go to, but Shinn never took her here because it was private property.

"Wow! Thank you, Auel! It's really nice here!"

He smiled, "no problem, you can stay here for 5 minutes, but that's all because we might get into trouble."

She nodded enthusiastically, then ran over to the shore happily, splashing around in shallow water.

After five minutes passed, Auel got up from where he was watching her, then took her hand, "let's go, don't want to get into trouble now," he said, and the two took off away from the beach in a hurry.

Stellar laughed, "that was fun, Auel!"

He chuckled, "yeah, you looked like the air head you always look like when you're having fun."

She stuck her tongue out, "heehee!" she giggled.

----------

The dark haired boy grumbled when he saw Stellar and Auel running back, hand in hand. He walked up to them, pulling their arms away from each other then giving Stellar a hug.

"So, how was it?"

She smiled, "really fun! Thank you for letting me go, Shinn!"

He smiled, "no problem… did Auel try anything?"

She shook her head, "no, Stellar wouldn't let him if he did though."

Shinn nodded, "good."

Athrun came up to the trio, grinning, "hey, this is a weird group of people to see hanging out together."

Auel frowned, "oh shut up you bastard."

The navy haired sighed, "yeah yeah, the usual Auel. So have you guys seen Cagalli?"

The three shook their heads, then Stellar pointed past Shinn and they turned to see Cagalli and Rusty with ice cream cones, licking at them and laughing.

Athrun felt that strange feeling inside him again, but put on his best, fake smile, and walked up to his girlfriend.

"Hi Cagalli, you look like you've been having fun."

The blonde nodded, "yeah, Rusty's father owns that ice cream parlor over there, and we got to eat as much as we want, Rusty entered that ice cream eating contest and he won!"

The red head grinned, "yep, your girlfriend is really fun to hang out with," he said, a hidden tease in there that only Athrun could sense.

"Yeah, I know," Athrun said, trying hard not to say that through clenched teeth.

Cagalli didn't notice how Athrun was feeling, because he hid it well, and had walked over to Stellar to talk. Auel and Shinn had begun to argue again, and Shinn had made Stellar promise not to stop them this time.

The two blonde's watched the two conversations, not sensing Athrun's and Rusty's tension, but could see it clearly with Shinn and Auel.

"You bastard! Stellar's mine!"

"No! What the hell! Just leave us alone! Why can't you do that!"

"Because she's MINE!"

Stellar sighed, smiling at Cagalli, "does this happen with Athrun and other guys?"

The other blonde shook her head, "no, not at all. Athrun doesn't get jealous."

"Really? He doesn't? Why not?"

Cagalli shook her head, "I don't know…"

Flash Back

_"Hey Cagalli… more guy's flirting with you lately? You look exhausted," her twin, Kira said as he walked up to the resting blonde._

_"Oh go away, Kira…"_

_"What's wrong? Hasn't Athrun been chasing them away?"  
_

_"No… does he have to?"_

_"Well usually… that's what a boyfriend does. Does he get jealous?"_

_"No…"_

_"Doesn't tell other guys to leave you alone?"_

_"No…"_

_"Does he react when guys confess their feelings to you?"_

_"No…"_

_"Cagalli, is this a problem to you?"_

_"I guess…" she replied, sighing, "Kira… Does he care about me enough to get jealous?"_

_"Well… I don't know Cagalli, I don't think he's the jealous type I guess."_

_The blonde stood up immediately, "oh yeah? I can make him jealous and I will! I will prove he cares enough about me to chase all those other freaks away!"_

_"Hey Cagalli… you think maybe he's hiding it?"_

_"Oh please, nobody can hide their feelings THAT long. It's inhumane."_

_She stormed off, wondering what she was going to do to make this plan work._

End of Flash Back

So now she was stuck trying to figure out how to do this, and she only thought of hanging out with Rusty a lot more. It didn't seem to work since the two were talking as if they were best friends.

She turned to Shinn and Auel, and they were beginning to push and shove each other, shouting, "stay away from Stellar!"

It didn't make sense to her, Auel was always fighting for Stellar even when she was taken and tried his best to win her. Shinn did get jealous and protective, and Stellar did stay with Shinn the entire time, Cagalli knew Stellar would only love Shinn.

"Hey Stellar… let's go to the beach today," Cagalli said, forming a plan.

The other blonde nodded enthusiastically, "yeah! Can Stellar bring people?"

Cagalli nodded, "yeah, bring Shinn and Auel and other people I guess, but you have to help me ok? I've never worn a bikini before and I need help to put it on."

Stellar nodded, "okay!" She turned to the other companions, "let's all go to the ocean today!"

Everyone nodded, "sounds good, let's get Lacus and Kira and them…" Athrun said, picking up his cell phone, inviting other people.

"C'mon Stellar, I have to go get a bikini, you should too," Cagalli said, and immediately Auel and Shinn followed, "can I come?" they asked.

Cagalli shook her head before Stellar was about to say 'yes', "no… I need Stellar's help in something."

The two nodded in understanding, then took out their cell phones as well, calling their friends to come. Eventually, Meer, Lacus, Kira, Yzak, Dearka, Shiho, Sting, Fllay, Meyrin, Lunamaria, Youlan and Vino were coming.

"Gee Athrun, you think we got enough people?" Kira asked sarcastically he arrived with Lacus.

"Oh shut up."

The brunet grinned, then wrapped his arm around Lacus' shoulders, chuckling silently as she blushed. People arrived shortly after, the meeting place being at the fountain at the front of the college.

"Okay… Hey where's Cagalli and Stellar?"

"They went to go buy some swimming suits I think, we'll just meet them there," Athrun said.

Everyone nodded, then hopped into their cars, heading for the beach.

"Aww Lacus, why didn't you bring your bikini?" Kira asked, pouting slightly.

"What's wrong with my one-piece?" She asked, blinking as she held up the simple, baby pink suit.

"Not revealing enough," he answered bluntly.

The pink haired blushed, "oh, you're silly Kira, stop being such a pervert."

He began to nuzzle her neck, giving it light pecks, "only towards you, sweet Lacus," he said, his voice muffled as his lips attacked her neck.

Her cheeks turned red, "K-Kira!"

Athrun rolled his eyes, "oh, you two. Do that somewhere else okay? I don't want to be the witness to it."

The pink haired giggled, "it's not like we're going to do anything, right Kira?" Kira pouted, "aw, Lacus…"

"Kira…" she said, telling him that it was not the time, "not the time to be perverted."

They all made it to the shore, and climbed out of their cars. Changing into their swim wear, they plunged into the water, some staying on shore, and some already in the water and splashing around.

"Ugh! How the hell do you work this thing?" Cagalli shouted in frustration as she was in the change room with Stellar. They had made it back from the store and selected each a bikini, Cagalli's slightly more revealing than Stellar's.

Rusty was eyeing other girl's on the beach, but he was mostly just waiting for the ladies he had his eye on to come out of the changing room, he was determined to make a move on them.

Stellar helped Cagalli tie the halter sting around Cagalli's neck, "there! Easy!"

The other blonde frowned, looking in the mirror at her body. Her bikini was a 'teensy string bikini', that's what the label had said, and it was black with pink outlining it and pink strings tying it together.

Stellar's was a light blue halter as well, but it wasn't a string bikini. It was just revealing as Cagalli's, except for the fast that it wasn't held up by a few, thin strands that were tied together.

"Well! Let's go!" Stellar said, completely comfortable showing her body since she didn't think it was bad for people to see what she had.

The two blonde's walked out of the change room, immediately getting attention from the guys as they walked over to their group of friends, Stellar oblivious to the eyes following her body, and Cagalli trying hard not to glare at all the guys, but instead, winking and smiling.

Their friends' jaws dropped, "whoa… Cagalli! Never knew you'd wear something like that!" Lacus said.

Kira frowned, "Cagalli… cover up! You're practically naked!"

Athrun felt his pants suddenly get tighter, he walked up to Cagalli, then crashed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, feeling the uncontrollable urge too unbearable.

Shinn and Auel were both staring at Stellar with the same amount of desire and lust, not knowing that Rusty was also watching with hungry eyes.

The ruby eyed boy smiled, "wow Stellar… you look beautiful…"

She smiled, hugging him, "Shinn looks very sexy too!" She said, surprising Shinn with how she chose her words.

Athrun and Cagalli had finally broken from their kiss, and her lips were slightly coated with a shiny layer of saliva, her eyes clouded with passion.

The blue haired smiled, "sexy."

Rusty got up from where he sat, walking up to Cagalli with a strange look in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**C h a p t e r t h r e e**

"Wow Cagalli… you look beautiful," he said, hiding the look in his eyes, but Athrun could tell that it was still there.

"Thank you, Rusty," Cagalli smiled, glancing at Athrun through the corner of her eye, trying to read his expression.

He was smiling!

The blonde forced herself to hide the frown that tried to appear on her lips, "let's go, Rusty, I'm kind of thirsty, it's so hot out here," she said, walking past Athrun and towards Rusty.

Athrun was shocked that she would choose Rusty over him, it was unlike her. He frowned, she looked so sexy in that bikini, and now he couldn't even savor it while Rusty was around. He sat down on his blanket, trying hard not to look towards Rusty's and Cagalli's direction as they went to the stand that sold all the food.

Shinn and Stellar were at the shore of the ocean, he was chasing her and she was laughing happily, giggling when Shinn caught her and kissed her passionately.

"Shinn! That's not how you play!"

"I know, Stellar.. I know," he said, chuckling.

Auel was watching reluctantly, sighing, he wanted Stellar to be happy, so he was going to leave her alone today so Shinn could spend the day with her. Although, he wished it was him instead of Shinn chasing her around and kissing her.

-------

Cagalli came back with Rusty, each of them holding a can of soda. She occasionally glanced at Athrun, when he didn't know so that she could read his expression, but she couldn't so she decided to keep it up.

"Thank you, Rusty, that was delicious," she said, remembering that Rusty got her a piece of candy.

Athrun felt his hair stand on end when he heard her say that, _what _was delicious? Damn, it better not have been anything on Rusty's body.

Kira and Lacus were both spreading suntan oil on themselves, and right now, it was Lacus' turn and she was rubbing Kira's skin with the liquid, blushing when he made it sound impure.

"Oh Lacus… that's the spot," he groaned, smirking when he felt her hands tremble slightly and saw a blush on her features, "harder…"

Lacus blushed darker, "Kira! Cut it out!"

Athrun sighed, the two seemed to always be together. Him and Cagalli were probably the only couple right now that wasn't together.

Yzak and Shiho were together, Fllay and Sai were together, Dearka and Miriallia were together, and even Murrue and Mwu were together, which was strange because they were teachers.

They were all together on the beach, and Athrun and Auel were the only ones without the one person they loved.

Now, Cagalli and Rusty were swimming, and when Rusty wrapped his arms around Cagalli in the water, was when he snapped.

Immediately, he ran up and pulled Cagalli out of the water, holding her close to him, "stay away from my girl! Got that?! If I see you flirting with her anymore I'm going to beat you to a pulp!" He shouted, then turned around, walking back to his blanket with Cagalli.

The blonde was shocked at the sudden outburst, which was very rare for Athrun to be doing, Athrun never really showed that he was jealous before. Yes, protective. But never jealous.

The two sat in silence, Athrun still angry, and Cagalli finally bringing up the courage to break the silence.

"Athrun…? You were… jealous?"

The blue haired looked at her, then frowned, looking away, "yeah…"

"But you're never jealous…!"

"I guess that's not true, I've never felt this way before, Cagalli. Usually, I trust you enough to turn away all those guys that confess their undying love towards you, but I guess you didn't notice, but you seemed to spend much more time with Rusty than with me… I guess I got jealous when that happened."

Cagalli felt slightly guilty, and quickly decided to confess a bit, "well… to tell you the truth, I wanted to see if you would get jealous, 'cause Kira said you never got jealous, and then Lacus said that maybe you didn't care enough about me to want to have me all to yourself."

Athrun blinked, "you mean… you did all that on purpose?"

The blonde looked down, "yeah… please don't be mad… I just wanted to see if you cared…"

The blue haired wrapped his arms around her, smiling, "I would never be mad, but please, instead could you talk to me about your insecurities? I don't want to go through that again."

Cagalli laughed, "ok ok… sorry."

"And Cagalli?"

"Hmm?"

"I _do _care about you! With all my heart! But if you were wondering why I didn't get jealous or over-protective, was because I trust you a lot. I know you wouldn't cheat on me. I love you, okay?"

Cagalli smiled, "I love you too, Athrun."

-----------

Rusty frowned, climbing out of the water, he surely didn't want to get beaten to a pulp. Especially by Athrun, he looked really strong.

"Hmm… and I'm surely not satisfied…"

He looked around, then saw another blond, sitting down on a blanket and staring out onto the ocean. He grinned, Stellar would do just fine, in fact, since she didn't know that being naked in front of someone else was wrong, then it was even better.

"Hi Stellar…" he greeted, approaching her with a smile.

He looked around, seeing that Shinn was getting something at the food stand, so it gave him time to flirt a little.

Stellar looked up from the ocean, a smile grazed her lips, "oh, hi Rusty." The red head looked towards the ocean, "what are you looking at?"

The blond looked back to the water, "the ocean… Because I like it…"

Rusty smiled down at her, then bent over, his hands moving underneath her arm pits, then reaching her breasts, "come with me for a bit, okay?"

Stellar didn't respond to him touching her that way, still gazing at the ocean. Rusty began pulling her up, trying to make her stand so he could take her somewhere, until he felt something knock him down from behind.

"Hey! Leave Stellar alone!"

Rusty recognized that as Auel's voice, "what are you doing?"

The red head grinned, "just trying to take her somewhere…"

The sky haired glared at him, stepping in-between Rusty and Stellar, "stay away from her!" Stellar got up from all the commotion, "what's… going on?"

"Stay away from Rusty okay? He's going to try and hurt you…"

"I would never hurt her! I care a lot about her!"

Auel growled, "just stay away from her! Or Shinn and I are going to come after you, you bastard!"

Rusty smirked, "why are you protecting her? Don't you want to do the same things to her?"

The sky haired scoffed, "oh please," he glared at him, "that isn't going to work on me."

Shinn came back, clutching two cups of soda in his hands, he blinked, "what's going on?"

At that Rusty ran away, climbing into his car, then driving off. Auel explained it to Shinn, and at once, Shinn was outraged. He went to Stellar, then hugged her, pulling away after a bit, "are you okay?"

She nodded, blinking, "yeah.. why wouldn't I be?" She asked.

Shinn smiled, "never mind, Stellar, but remember, if someone touches you on your chest area... someone you don't trust, don't let them.. okay?"

The blond nodded, "okay!"

Shinn turned to Auel, "thanks... for protecting her... I appreciate it."

The sky haired scoffed, "whatever, see you later."

Auel walked away, sitting down by himself as he watched Shinn and Stellar. The couple sat next to each other, Stellar leaning on Shinn and his arm around her. All the couples were with each other now, and Auel was by himself, so he just got up, got into his car, and drove away.

-----

"Athrun...?"

"Yes...?"

"I... have to tell you something.." She said.

Athrun looked at Cagalli, noticing that something seemed to be bother her, "what is it?"


	4. Chapter 4

**C H A P T E R F O U R**

* * *

"I'm... moving away..." the blond said hesitantly.

Athrun's eyes widened, "w-what? You're not serious! Your parents said that it was decided you would stay here!"

Cagalli looked down, "I know... but... they are getting a divorce and... I want to go with my father..." she replied.

"Why can't you stay with you're mother here?"

"Because... she's been cheating on my father with another man, if I stay here, I'll have to get a new father, and I've met him, he's mean to me."

Athrun looked down, "where are you going to be moving to?"

"I don't know... but it's not close to here at all," she said sadly.

"You'll visit me ... right? And you won't forget me?"

"Of course," she said, and gave a small smile, "I'll never forget you."

He smiled, kissing her lips for a moment, then pulling away, "when is the move?"

"Next month... Kira's moving to... and he probably broke the news to Lacus too," she pointed out, seeing Lacus in tears and Kira holding her to comfort her.

The couple saddened immensely, but she leaned on him, heaving a sigh, feeling like it wasn't the moment anymore to be alone with Athrun at the beach.

"I'll miss you... Cagalli..." He murmured, his arm wrapping around her. They stared at the ocean, feeling like it was the last time that they ever would. Suddenly, the blond jumped up, her fist in the air.

"This is not the time to mope around everyone! It's not like we're never going to see each other anymore! Who's up for some volleyball!"

Lacus sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes. With a smile, she raised her arm, "I'll play, Cagalli."

Soon, everyone had gotten into an intense volleyball war, Kira's team losing pitifully. He had gotten the ball in his face about five times, and was a bit dizzy, so his skills were lacking in the game.

"Awwe... come on, Cagalli! Go easy on us!" He whined when the girl's scored another team on them.

His twin stuck her tongue out, "make me, I'm having loads of fun... I bet my team is too."

The girls giggled, raising their arms enthusiastically, "we sure are!"

Shinn and Athrun growled, "bring it on!"

And so, the war continued on, and the result of that, the girls won. The guys were all in a pile, exhausted, while the girls all went for some victory ice cream. Stellar had stayed behind, and grabbed a stick, blinking and poking the pile of bodies on the sand.

"Hello? Are the guys still awake?" She murmured, and when she poked Shinn's butt, he immediately shot up, his face burning red.

"S-Stellar..! No poking there!"

She blinked, then nodded, poking the area that faced her. Instead of poking the butt, she was poking the _other_ side. The groin area.

His face turned darker, and a trickle blood ran down his face. The guys emerged from the pile, and started laughing, as Shinn was on the ground, twitching, and his face was completely red.

"Is something wrong with Shinn...?" Stellar questioned, looking down at him.

"S-Stellar... don't poke that p-place..."

Kira laughed, "pssh... I bet he wants her to do that again."

"Well of course! I-I mean...!"

The blond smiled, "Shinn wants me to do it again...?" She reached again, this time without the stick, and Shinn backed away, "n-no Stellar!"

The other girls came back with their ice cream, and Cagalli handed a cone to Stellar, blinking when she saw Shinn's ruby face, and his nose bleed, and he position on the ground.

"What happened to him...?"

Athrun got up, laughing, and whispered in Cagalli's ear. The blond's eyes widened, "Stellar!"

The girl lifted her lips from the ice cream, "what?"

Cagalli whispered in Stellar's ear, and with each, passing moment, Stellar's face begun to turn redder and redder. That is, until she couldn't take it anymore.

The blond squealed, dropping her ice cream and covered her mouth in surprise.

Tears formed in her eyes, and they could clearly tell she was embarrassed, "Stellar... is sorry, Shinn!" She said and turned, running away from the group.

"Wait-- Stellar!" The dark haired ran after her, leaving the group alone.

"Well... she didn't know any better, I guess it's not really her fault."

Kira grinned, "it was Shinn's, he's the one who told her he wanted her to do it again."

The blond narrowed her eyes, "what a pervert."

Lacus and Miriallia laughed, "well, those two are such a cute couple anyway... I wonder how he's fixing things with her now," Lacus pondered.

* * *

"Stellar..! It's alright... really!" Shinn said to the girl. Her legs were pulled up to her chest, and she looked like she was hiding from the world. 

"No..! Stellar didn't know that it was something like... like that!"

"Exactly. You didn't know. It's alright, really. I actually..." Shinn paused, his face becoming to turn a little shade of pink, "I actually... kind of liked it..."

Stellar looked up, "really? Shinn liked it?"

"Well yeah... all guys would, it's something you do when you're getting intimate."

The blond stood up, wiping the tears from her face, "okay, so... Stellar doesn't do it anymore? Then its fine?"

"Yep, of course," he replied, feeling a bit disappointed.

The two walked back to the group, hand in hand, and Stellar with a smile on her face. Lacus smiled, "so I guess it's all better now?"

The blond nodded, "yep, Stellar won't do it ever again!"

Kira laughed, "I wouldn't count on that..."

Stellar blinked, tilting her head, while Shinn's face turned dark again. Cagalli punched Kira in the arm, telling him to shut up, and the group sighed with relief.

"Well I guess we should all go home now..." Athrun murmured, and everyone agreed. Packing up from the day. Shiho, Dearka, Yzak, Fllay, and Sai left already, they had left when the sun had begun to set. Hopping into the car, Athrun and Cagalli drove off, leaving the rest of the group to find another way home. Kira and Shinn had brought their cars as well, so it would be no problem.

The car ride was quiet, and slightly awkward for the two, but Cagalli just stared out of the car, staring onto the waters. Athrun's hand inched towards hers, and then he just ended up grabbing her hand.

She looked at him, then smiled, then looked back out to the ocean.

The silence was cut when Athrun murmured, "I'm going to miss you..."

Cagalli looked at him again, "I'll miss you too...but we still have a month together, so you shouldn't be all depressed right now, it'll ruin our last month."

The blue haired smiled, "alright, Cagalli," he said, leaning over, yet still being careful about the road, and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Watch the road you silly goose!" Cagalli laughed.

Athrun continued to drive, and soon, Cagalli had fallen asleep, slumped in her seat. Athrun's emerald eyes glanced to her, and he immediately smiled at how cute she looked like that.

Once he made it to their college, he took her inside, holding her bridal-style. People were not out of their dorms, so nobody could see him. Reaching her dorm, he saw a note on her door;

_Hi Cagalli, Stellar is staying in Shinn's dorm for the night, and I'm staying in Kira's. I guess Athrun will have to stay in yours then, but don't tell anybody, or else we're all going to get into trouble. Have pleasant dreams with the man of your dreams._

_Lacus._

_(P.S. I also left some hand cuffs in the drawers and some whipped cream in the fridge... have fun!)_

Athrun blushed immensely, then tore the note off the door, entering the dorm room. He laid Cagalli down onto the bed, then flicked the light on, surprised to see the dorm on Cagalli's side all messy. He had seen her room before back home, it was actually pretty messy too, but he thought that since it was college, she'd be much more neat.

Lacus and Stellar's part of the room was pretty clean, and they each had a lot of photo frames with them and their beloveds; Kira and Shinn. Cagalli also had those kind of photos, and he stared at them for awhile, before looking back down onto the sleepy Cagalli on her bed.

A grin made its way onto his face, 'in the drawers eh?'

* * *

Sorry for the delay, I went to camp the past week, it was terrific! Although I wish I had a laptop there so I could've updated. Sorry, I'll start updating throughout the week now. 


	5. Chapter 5

**C h a p t e r f i v e **

Recap;

_Once he made it to their college, he took her inside, holding her bridal-style. People were not out of their dorms, so nobody could see him. Reaching her dorm, he saw a note on her door;_

_Hi Cagalli, Stellar is staying in Shinn's dorm for the night, and I'm staying in Kira's. I guess Athrun will have to stay in yours then, but don't tell anybody, or else we're all going to get into trouble. Have pleasant dreams with the man of your dreams._

_Lacus._

_(P.S. I also left some hand cuffs in the drawers and some whipped cream in the fridge... have fun!)_

_Athrun blushed immensely, then tore the note off the door, entering the dorm room. He laid Cagalli down onto the bed, then flicked the light on, surprised to see the dorm on Cagalli's side all messy. He had seen her room before back home, it was actually pretty messy too, but he thought that since it was college, she'd be much more neat._

_Lacus and Stellar's part of the room was pretty clean, and they each had a lot of photo frames with them and their beloveds; Kira and Shinn. Cagalli also had those kind of photos, and he stared at them for awhile, before looking back down onto the sleepy Cagalli on her bed._

_A grin made its way onto his face, 'in the drawers eh?'_

He made his way across the room, towards the only bureau in the room, probably what Lacus was talking about when she said 'drawers'.

Pulling one of them open, he reached inside, and grinned when he saw a glint of shiny metal.

_'Found the handcuffs...'_ he thought, a wicked smile on his face.

Turning towards the mini kitchen, he looked inside the small refrigerator, then pulled out the tube of whipped cream, placing it on the bedside table beside Cagalli's bed. Turning to Cagalli, he smirked, seeing her form still asleep. Opening the handcuffs and putting the keys that opened them in his pocket, he quickly bound her wrists to the bedpost, then tried to awake her.

"Cagalli... Cagalli! Wake up... you were asleep," he said softly, trying to keep his voice as innocent as possible.

The blond's eyes fluttered open, and she looked up at Athrun in a daze for a moment, before realizing her position.

"Athrun...? Hey what!? Why am I in ..." she tried moving her wrists to see if the handcuffs would hold, but they held her hands well above her head, making her look completely vulnerable.

The blue haired smirked when she looked at him, his smirk widening when she realized that he was the one who did this, "Athrun..! Let me out of this right now!" she shouted, a blush spreading on her cheeks.

"You say that, but I can see in your eyes you just want me to pounce on you.." he murmured, licking his lips in a teasing way.

The blond's cheeks darkened at his words, "A-Athrun..." she knew that Lacus had these kinky toys, but had no idea she would actually let Athrun get a hold of them. She wasn't complaining though.

The blue haired took his shirt off, then got on the bed. He crawled up her body in a predator like way, slipping her legs apart with his knees. He was now in between her legs, his arms supporting his body weight and he smirked when he saw his little Cagalli blushing much darker than before.

In one swift movement, he captured her soft lips with a passionate kiss. Her eyes widened at the suddenness of his actions, but her eyes closed slowly, kissing him back. Athrun slipped his tongue out, trailing around her lips to tell her that he wanted in.

She opened her mouth, and his tongue swirled around before exploring her hot mouth, tasting her sweet cavern.

She moaned into the kiss, earned a low growl from his throat. He pulled away slightly, passion ridden in his eyes. He looked at her with such desire, she couldn't help but tremble and look at him with the same expression.

* * *

Stellar sighed, laying upon Shinn's chest comfortably. He didn't have any roommates so she had no worry for someone barging in on them.

The dark haired was relaxing, resting his chin on her head, smelling her scent deeply. His arm wound around her shoulder, trying hard not to touch her anywhere else. Stellar looked up at him, then smiled.

Shinn blushed when she suddenly jumped up on him, turning around and straddling his hips.

"Stellar wants to please Shinn," she murmured.

He blinked, "w-wha...? Stellar... where did you-" he gasped when he felt her slightly moving her hips, her body brushing against his... you-know-what.

"S-Stellar..." he murmured, his cheeks reddening.

"Lacus told me what to do to please Shinn," she said happily, then suddenly licked his neck, her hips rubbing against his in a very seductive motion. He felt his cheeks burn, feeling his hormones rising to an almost unbearable pitch.

Now he understood why Kira was suddenly so perverted.

He pushed Stellar off of him, seeing her surprised face, but then pushed her back down onto the bed, now on top of her, and kissing her lips roughly, yet not as rough as to hurt her.

She gasped, "S-Shinn..." she murmured, then kissed him back, feeling his body rub against her, especially his lower area. She could feel his desire growing with each passing moment, and blushed darkly.

He pulled away for a moment, his cheeks flushed and his breathing ragged, "Stellar... are you okay with this happening?" he asked.

She nodded, "yeah," she replied, then pulled him back down for another kiss.

* * *

Athrun and Cagalli lay together naked and sweaty. Cagalli's handcuffs lay on the floor, along with their clothes.

Athrun panted, "that.. was ..." he was at a loss of words, "amazing..." he murmured.

Cagalli tried controlling her breathing, but then found it useless. She turned to Athrun, smiling, "the best I've had with you..." she murmured.

The blue haired remembered their first time, to him, that was the best, but on the most kinky, it was pretty much what they've done just now. He closed his eyes, feeling exhausted. Looking to Cagalli one last time, he saw her eyes closing as well, and kissing her forehead, "I love you.."

She smiled, closing her eyes, "I love you too."

* * *

Lacus yawned, then saw Stellar and Cagalli approaching her with smiles on their faces. She rubbed her eyes, trying to force the weariness from her expression.

"Hey Lacus, you look tired... stayed up all night with him?" Cagalli teased.

The pink haired sighed, "no..! We were both tired and he fell asleep five minutes after we went in his room... then he kept on waking me up and talking in his sleep!"

Stellar giggled, "that's funny."

Lacus raised an eyebrow, "you two look..." her eyes widened as a smirk spread on her lips, "you're glowing!"

Stellar and Cagalli looked to each other, then to themselves, "glowing?"

Lacus laughed, "you two probably had the best night of your life! Didn't you? Athrun read the note I left on the door then, huh?" she turned to Stellar, pointing a finger at her as if to accuse her, "and you! You took my advice didn't you?"

The two blond's looked towards the ground, and Cagalli opened her mouth to say something, when the blond Meer bounded in the room.

"Hello everyone!"

The three girls smiled and greeted her as well, then Meer looked at Stellar and Cagalli. She blinked, "there's something different about you two..."

Lacus burst out laughing, as the two girls stared intensely at the ground, blushing.

Meer laughed, "yep, you two still have that glow from last night."

Cagalli frowned, "what is it with this 'glow' crap?! I can see perfectly well that me and Stellar are not glowing!"

The pink haired giggled, "it's just a phrase, Cagalli."

"Oh."

Looking to the window, Cagalli sighed. She and Kira would be leaving in a month. She actually couldn't quite believe it herself. How could her parents do this to her and Kira? It was so selfish.

Stellar sat in the seat beside Lacus, heaving a sigh as she remembered last nights events with Shinn. She just couldn't stop thinking about it. She had never been so intimate before. She did remember when she and Shinn had gotten stranded in this cave once on a field trip to the ocean, and she shamelessly took off her clothes without a problem. Now she understood why Shinn wouldn't look at her while she was in that state and would blush like crazy.

She felt so in love with him.

Lacus waved a hand in front of her face, snapping her from her thoughts.

"Eh..?"

Lacus smiled, "you seemed a bit... dazed there, Stellar."

"Oh.. sorry Lacus."

The pink haired just smiled, then looked to Cagalli. She felt so miserable. Her best friend and her boyfriend was going to leave. She just couldn't believe it. They were friends for so long, and they suddenly had to leave? It just didn't make sense to her.

"So whens the big move?" Lacus said out of the blue.

"Now in 29 days..." the blond answered solemnly.

"I see..."

The table suddenly became quiet, when Meer giggled, "lets not think of things like that, let's go get some bubble tea or something, I'll pay."

The three looked up at the blond, then smiled, nodding, "that would be nice, Meer," Cagalli murmured.

So, the four went to the tea house, and found the guys there as well. Shinn, Kira, and Athrun, even Dren. All their boyfriends.

"Hey look, its the girls," Kira pointed out, seeing them enter the tea house.

The guys turned to where Kira was pointing, and smiled when they saw their beloved girlfriends. Dren walked to Meer, planting a kiss on her lips, then wrapped his arm around her, claiming she was his.

"So, you guys were getting bubble tea too?" Lacus asked, feeling Kira put his arm around her waist.

Athrun nodded, "yep. Dren's idea."

Stellar laughed, "it was Meer's idea too."

Dren instantly kissed Meer after hearing that, and the two began a heated make out right there, Cagalli rolled her eyes.

"Uhm... Meer? We're going to go ahead and order ..." Lacus said, seeing the couple still kissing as Meer just nodded her head, handing Lacus her wallet.

"Taro, please.." Stellar murmured shyly to the man at the counter. She was always shy towards people who worked at stores for some reason.

"Strawberry," Cagalli stated, and Lacus grinned, "Chocolate."

The man nodded, appearing to be in his teens, but wouldn't stop looking at Stellar. Shinn noticed this, and placed his arm around her possessively. Stellar smiled, feeling Shinn's touch again, and leaned into him.

The man looked at the two, frowned slightly, then continued on with the orders.

Stellar looked up into Shinn's eyes. He blushed, then smiled, remembering last nights events. He kissed her forehead adoringly without shame.

Athrun looked to Cagalli, smiling, seeing that all the couples that were in the shop right now were having a moment, and walked over to her, staring intensely into her eyes. She blushed immediately, staring into his eyes as well.

The person at the counter finished with their orders, seeing so much love in the air made him smile a little.

"Here you go, enjoy," he said to Stellar as he handed her bubble tea to her, but didn't say a word to the rest of the people.

Shinn glared at him, then sat down with his group of friends, sitting beside Stellar. Everyone drank their bubble tea quietly, talking for a few moments. A conversation started and Athrun wasn't focused on it. He was staring at Cagalli.

Feeling like being along with her, especially after their previous night, Athrun and stood to leave, "well, me and Cagalli are going to leave, thank you Meer and Dren for the drinks," Athrun said.

Cagalli blinked, looking up at Athrun, then nodded, standing up to leave as well, exiting the tea house. Everyone blinked, wondering what was up, but continued on with the current conversation.

"Athrun.. what is it? You wanted to leave so early," she said, looking to him.

He smiled, "I just wanted to be with alone with you."

She blushed, then felt his arm wrap around her waist, blushing deeper. She scolded herself, she had no idea why she blushed still this deep in their relationship. It was just like when they first started dating and was new to all the caresses. She had blushed every time he wrapped his arm around her the past years, and still did, even when they had gone as physically connected as they possibly could.

"Cagalli... I..." Athrun turned to her, and she blinked, looking to him, "what is it?"

His face became solemn, "I ... have something to tell you.." he murmured.

A great feeling of insecurity filled her heart, "w-what is it?"

* * *

FINALLY!! I was able tp update!! Sorry for the wait tho... heh?


	6. Chapter 6

**C h a p t e r s i x **

Recap;

_"Cagalli... I..." Athrun turned to her, and she blinked, looking to him, "what is it?"_

_His face became solemn, "I... have something to tell you..." he murmured._

_A great feeling of insecurity filled her heart, "w-what is it?"_

_- - -- _

Cagalli stared at the blue haired boy before her. She couldn't believe it. She just simply, could not believe it. How could he do something like this?

"Athrun... how could you?!" she cried, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Cagalli... it just happened.."

She looked to him, anger and hurt swirling in her emotions, "is just.. _happened?!_ No, Zala.. things like this don't just _happen_."

He looked to her, surprised she had called him by his last name. It was like before, when she hated him, she wouldn't dare say his first name out loud.

"Cagalli... I'm sorry... it did just happen...! I didn't mean for it to happen!"

The furious blond growled from his words, "liar! You went to that bar and probably knew perfectly well what was going to happen! Regardless of me! ..." her face came from angry to hurt again, "I thought you loved me..."

Athrun was shocked by her words, and grabbed her arm, "I do love you! With all my heart!"

She snatched her arm away, "Athrun... we are over! Go with Lunamaria and leave me alone!" she shouted, then ran away, tears finally spilling from her eyes.

The blue haired was shocked at her words, _'Athrun... we are over! Go with Lunamaria and leave me alone!'_ The words echoed in his head. He had thought she would forgive him, for telling her the truth instead of keeping it a secret. He looked towards the ground, scolding himself. He hated himself right now. He was such a terrible person.

----

Kira and Lacus had left the tea house, and saw Cagalli running from Athrun, they saw Athrun look towards the ground. Looking to each other, they knew something terrible must've happened just now. Running to his best friend, Kira questioned him.

"What happened, Athrun?" he asked, concern in his voice.

His best friend looked from the ground to him, and they could see tears in his eyes, "me and Cagalli... we... no... she broke up with me."

Kira was shocked, "what?! Why?!"

Athrun sighed, "Lacus... could you please go back? I have to talk to Kira..."

The pink haired nodded, then turned around and went back to the tea house, leaving the two friends alone. Athrun turned to Kira, then looked back to the ground.

"Kira, I... cheated on her... a week ago."

His best friend was absolutely shocked, "you.. what?!"

"I cheated on her, with Lunamaria. I had gone to a bar.. remember that night when we first met Rusty?" Kira nodded a little, "I was so upset about him I just went by myself. It was the night before we went to the beach... and... I got drunk. Lunamaria happened to be there and everything was a complete blur to what happened next. Then I remember waking up in a bed with Luna right beside me... and we were both naked so I figured out what had happened..."

Kira was completely shocked at his best friends confession, his mouth and eyes wide open.

"Athrun... how could you do this..?" he finally said, still sounding like he couldn't believe it. Heck, he wasn't surprised if Athrun was joking about the entire thing, but he knew Athrun wasn't much of a good actor for long.

"I know... I'm sorry... I'm a terrible person and I..." he looked down, "I hurt Cagalli and betrayed her trust... now she hates me ..."

Kira put an arm on his best friends shoulder, in a manner to comfort, "well... I guess you'll just have to deal with it. Cagalli might or might not forgive you, but the choice is all up to her, and don't be surprised if she doesn't, what you did was bad and some women never forgive their husbands or boyfriends for what you did."

Athrun looked at Kira, "you've been reading those relationship books again haven't you?"

He smiled, "yep, Lacus makes me read them, that's why I'm so wise."

"Oh..."

Kira's face became serious once more, "leave Cagalli alone for a bit okay? Let her cool down... then try to call her or try to talk to her, okay? Women like to talk."

Athrun nodded, "thanks for the advice, Kira..."

"No problem, but I can't guarantee it'll work."

- - -

Cagalli entered her dorm, tears spilling from her eyes and streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't believe Athrun could do this! She had no idea about it, no idea, and last night she had given her virginity to him! She collapsed onto the floor, her body wracking with sobs. She felt so betrayed, like her heart was being weighed down. No, there was no heart there, it had shattered.

She wiped the tears from her eyes, "I will not cry for him... no... no more.." she murmured, tears ceasing. She would be moving in a month anyway, so she didn't have to put up with him for the rest of her life. Her mask of no more tears broke again, and she cried again, over him! She was still in love with him!

_'No.. I can't love him anymore! This is crazy! He cheated on me with Lunamaria and I still love him?! Ugh! What's wrong with me??!'_

She stood, sniffling and letting more tears fall, and walked over to her bed, laying down and curling up. She wanted to stay in this spot forever, not moving. She wished she could slip into a coma.

This morning, she was so in love with him, so in love. And now, her heart was painfully shattered from his betrayal. She just wished she could stay forever dormant, and unfeeling. No more emotions. She knew she couldn't do that, she disliked goth people, and didn't want to become one. However, she wished she could just... no longer love ever again.

Her eyes became half lidded as she felt sleep come to her slowly. She didn't bother to wipe her wet eyes, and closed her eyes completely, falling asleep.

- - --

"He _WHAT?!_" Lacus screamed, shocked at the information Kira just told her. Meer frowned at the information, "well it's good she dumped his sorry ass." Kira sighed, telling them the story Athrun told him. Stellar was obviously shocked, "poor.. Cagalli-san... that must've hurt her a lot," she murmured, knowing how she would feel if Shinn cheated on her.

"That Athrun... well I guess it's good they broke up then, it seems right but..." Lacus murmured, "I still want them to be together, they were so in love, and it's obvious they still love each other."

"Ah! But she doesn't trust him, so.. I don't think there is a big chance she would forgive him and come back to him. He completely broke her trust and betrayed her," Kira said wisely.

Lacus looked at her boyfriend, "I really have to stop you from reading my relationship books..."

Kira shrugged, and looked to the sad, blond Meer. She sighed, "I really hope they get back together, they were the perfect couple!"

"Well it's all Cagalli's choice.." Stellar murmured.

- - --

Athrun sighed, drinking his soda gingerly. He didn't touch his beer that his friends had bought him to make him feel better, alcohol already caused too much trouble for him.

Looking to the photo of him and Cagalli that he had kept, his heart twinged with sadness. He wished he could turn back time and make it happen that he wouldn't of gone to that bar. But it was fate, and he couldn't change what had happened. Cagalli probably hated him right now, but he couldn't blame her, he hated himself too.

He couldn't bear to have her forgive him yet, when he didn't even forgive himself. Guilt would be in his heart forever, and she probably would never trust him again either. Frowning from his thoughts, he took another sip of the soda, how in the world was he supposed to forgive himself first before trying to get Cagalli to forgive him? It was impossible. He had a feeling he would never forgive himself for what he did to her.

Looking to his phone, he had missed 30 calls. Looking to the caller ID, he recognized that it was Lunamaria who had been calling. He glared at the phone, and to his surprise, it rang. It was Lunamaria again. This time, he answered.

"What do you want, Luna?"

_"Hi Athrun! Want to hang out with me today?"_

"No."

_"Why not? We can go in my room ..." _

"No, go away."

He then hung up on her, feeling slightly satisfied for chasing her away. Well, at least he hoped she would leave him alone now. He didn't like her at all, and yet he let himself get drunk and slept with her! He frowned, bitterly thinking of taking an icy cold shower.

_'Cagalli ... I'm really.. really sorry for all this...'_


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

Cagalli was walking around in the mall with Lacus, Stellar, and Meer. They had pulled her out of the dorm room in order to try and get her smiling again. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying, and she had dark circles under them from lack of sleep. Despite her friends attempts to make her smile, she remained in the same state, dazed and lost in her own world of misery.

"Cagalli! What about this dress? I think it would look perfect on you!" Lacus said, pointing to a slinky dress in the window of a store. She was hoping to bring Cagalli's fiery personality back, but only received a blank expression then shrugged.

Meer cast a worried glance over at the other blonde, Stellar, who in turn mirrored the same expression. They had walked around in the mall for hours, trying to find things that would spark Cagalli's interests, but they froze once they saw a certain boy directly in front of them.

Lacus wasted no time in greeting him, not caring about how he had acted before.

"Rusty? How nice to see you again, we all thought you left," Lacus greeted.

The orange haired boy nodded, smiling lightly, "I went on vacation with my parents for awhile, sorry to have left so abruptly," he apologized. The group immediately saw a change in him with his polite manner, remembering how he used to tease and flirt constantly before.

He sighed, "well... I've wanted to apologize to you ladies in a long time for acting so... childish. I know now that that was very immature and stupid of me. I hope I didn't embarrass any of you."

Stellar smiled, then ran up and hugged him, her usual greeting for a friend, "it's okay! Stellar forgives Rusty!" He smiled, and to their surprised, only patted her back in a friendly manner.

Rusty then saw Cagalli looking like she did right now, his eyes open in shock at how miserable she looked. He walked up to her, concern in his expression, "Cagalli? What's wrong?" Her eyes were dull with pain, and her lips dry and cracked from unhealthy care for herself. Her hair was ruffled unneatly as if she didn't care anymore about her appearance, and herself. He also saw dark coloring under her eyes that stood out.

She looked away, not answering him. Rusty looked behind him, towards Lacus, and in her eyes, he got the message that it was about Athrun. Turning back to the blonde, he held his breath, knowing full well that his actions could be taken wrongly, but didn't care right now. He had to comfort Cagalli.

Taking her in his arms, he held her against his chest, "it's alright, Cagalli... we're all here for you," he murmured. The blonde was shocked as he held her gently, yet firmly against him. An image of Athrun flashed in her mind, but was corrupted when an image of Luna coming up to him and kissing him, joined in. She finally let her tears spill, unable to hold them back any longer.

Lacus, Meer, and Stellar looked worriedly at their friend, but didn't interrupt her and Rusty's embrace. Lacus and the group weren't worried about Rusty anymore, and knew that he had changed for good since he hadn't made a real move on Cagalli. Lacus turned when she heard a light gasp.

The three turned and were surprised. The blue haired was right there, shock written on his handsome features. Kira, Shinn, Dren, and Yzak were there, also surprising the three that Dearka wasn't there. Rusty and Cagalli didn't seem to notice as she sobbed into Rusty's chest, pouring out her sorrow in tears.

"Rusty... A-Athrun he..." she stammered, trying to tell him what happened, but sobs interrupted.

The orange haired stroked her back and the back of her head, calming her down soothingly, "shhh... It's alright, I understand."

- - -

Athrun couldn't believe this guy! There he was, hugging his girlfrie- no, _ex_-girlfriend. He wanted to punch him, but knew that it wouldn't help the situation. He didn't have the right to beat up any guy that touched Cagalli anymore. He turned to the three guys behind him, then to the three girls in front of Cagalli and Rusty.

The girls held a look of pity and disappointment in Athrun, and the guys, he could tell, felt sorry for him, but also were slightly angry at him for acting so low. He froze, Cagalli and Rusty had pulled apart.

"T-thank you, R-Rusty.." she said, sniffling. He just smiled gently, and opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he saw the blue haired there. Cagalli turned to Lacus, "sorry t-to have kept yo-" she stopped as well. Athrun was right there, staring at her. Shock was written in his expression, not to mention hurt. She knew she probably looked shocked as well, she trembled upon seeing him.

Kira, her brother, was behind her ex. As long as Shinn, Dren, and Yzak, surprisingly without his best friend, Dearka. Cagalli felt her eyes sting every time she blinked, but ignored it. She glared hatefully at Athrun, but couldn't help to feel her longing towards him.

Meer took Cagalli's hand, "come on, Cagalli," she said, glaring at Athrun as well. Suddenly, a shriek sounding squeal came to their attention. A magenta haired girl bounded into the picture, launching herself into Athrun's arms. Behind her, a few of her friends, who looked pretty, but there was something about them that made them feel like a threat.

"_Athrun...!_" Lunamaria shouted, grinning from ear to ear as she was pressed against his body. The blue haired shoved her off, "what the hell do you want, Luna!" he shouted angrily. The magenta haired smiled, "another night at your place, like last time, remember?" she said, her voice dropping into a seductive tone.

Cagalli's eyes burned with hurt as she looked towards the ground. It was Luna who had taken Athrun's first time, not her. Deciding to leave the two alone, she, Stellar, Lacus, and Meer walked off. The three girls that accompanied Cagalli glared at Athrun for hurting Cagalli like this. Even his friends did.

Yzak became enraged, he grabbed Luna's arm then shoved her away roughly, "get the _hell_ away, _Lunamaria_!" he glared at her, "what kind of bitch are you?! Can't you see you caused enough damage!? Just go away before I kill you, _damn_!"

The girl trembled in fear, before turning around to walk away. Her feet moved as she took hurried steps, but Yzak shoved her from behind to make her speed up, and she stumbled, almost falling. She sped away quickly, her two friends following her.

Athrun sighed, how he hated his life right now. He hated that he couldn't even remember his first time, and hated that he remembered who it was with, instead of Cagalli.

Kira took a step towards his friend, "are you sure that you actually slept with Luna?" he asked.

He blue haired blinked, then turned towards his friend, "well.. I woke up in the same bed as her, and we were both naked and shes making it seem like I remember..."

"Exactly. She's making it _seem _that way. Was there anymore evidence? Like... uh... well... virgins uhm.. they bleed right..? For there first time..?" he said awkwardly. "Did Luna ever tell you she was a virgin..?" he asked.

Athrun nodded, "yeah.. when I woke up she told me that I took her first time," he said in disgust of himself, "but now that I think about it... there was no blood.." he said slowly. He could feel his heart swelling with anger as he realized that it all might be a trick. He sighed again, but would Cagalli believe him if he found out?

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**IM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE SUPER UBERLY LONG UPDATE!! PLEASE FORGIIVE MEE!!! **

**

* * *

**

**C h a p t e r e i g h t**

Athrun frowned, seeing the sheets of his bed completely clean like he had left it last time he had checked. Luna and him supposedly slept together and he hadn't changed the sheets at all after it happened... that is.. if it DID happen. They were clean. As if they were just washed. His eyes narrowed, that stupid Luna. She actually expected him not to figure it out?! He was a top student and he could figure things out with or without evidence. But this time, there was a lot of evidence. Boy, he sure sounded like he was on CSI right now. Plus, there was no condoms used at all, he didn't see her throw a used one away, or even see one at all. She couldn't be so stupid as to risk pregnancy. She was stupid, but not _that_ stupid, he'd give her that. He didn't even have a condom to begin with! Luna of course wouldn't be one to bring some around with her unless she was sleeping around, but she had told him she was a virgin.

Hearing knocking at his front door, he sighed, remembering to look through the peep hole so it wasn't Lunamaria. Walking up to the door cautiously, he looked through the door to find at his relief, his best friend.

"Hey Kira, what's up?" he questioned.

Kira shrugged, "nothing, but did you find any evidence?"

"Yep, I'm absolutely positive I didn't give my virginity to Lunamaria," he said, pausing and being careful not to add that he _did _know for sure that he lost it to Cagalli. The thought warmed his heart, and he couldn't wait to tell her. The happiness in his heart faded a little when he realized she might not even believe him.

"Hey Kira... Uh... could you be the one to tell Cagalli for me?" he asked.

The brown haired looked at him strangely, "me? But don't _you _want to be the one to fix things with her?"

"Yes.. I do but she probably will avoid me and won't listen, you know how stubborn she is. And besides, even if she DID listen, you think she'd believe me?"

Kira thought on it for a moment, then sighed, "alright, fine. I'll talk to her, but if it doesn't work, you have to try yourself okay?"

Athrun nodded, not knowing that behind all that brown hair, Kira was devising a plan. _'No way am I going to talk to Cagalli, it won't fix things much at all, Athrun should be the one to talk to her,_' He snickered in his mind, ignoring Athrun questioning looks.

"Why are you laughing, Kira?"

"Nothing, just thought of something that happened yesterday."

"Oh really? What happened?"

"Never mind."

- - -

Cagalli sighed, remembering how her heart had just seemed to either stop, or just pump a lot louder and faster when she saw Athrun. She missed him so much, and she knew deep down, she truly did love him. It broke her heart to think of him not being satisfied enough with her to go to someone like Lunamaria Hawke. Hadn't she made him happy?

She sat down on a bench nearby, and stared up at the sky sadly. No matter where she went, she couldn't stop thinking of him. Whatever she did, she'd always think of him being with her. But now her thoughts were corrupted of him with Lunamaria, holding each other like she and Athrun did, kissing with such passion, laughing together. She shook her head, trying to rid the thoughts from her mind, and clenched her fists in painful anger. _'How could he do this to me?!' _But now, it would be a lot easier to move away, now that she thought about it. Kira didn't mind moving much, since he didn't mind coming here to visit at least once a month. She felt bad for Lacus, but she actually couldn't wait to get out of here. She wanted to move on, and yet she didn't want to. A part of her heart still wanted to be with Athrun more than anything, but she realized, she had to move on, and made the decision then and there, to do so.

There was only a few weeks left for her to stay here, and she knew she would miss her friends terribly. Standing up, she decided to make herself feel at least a little bit confident and happy with herself. She decided to do the one thing that made women happy; go shopping. She had a lot of money, after all.

"Well, this is it..." she breathed, and headed towards the mall.

- - -

Yzak, Dearka, Rey, and Miriallia stopped walking, Dearka climbing the tree above the bench, and the rest sitting down on it.

"Feh, what a bitch," Yzak muttered, still outraged at Lunamaria, and Rey sighed.

"Yeah, we get it, but thanks anyway for telling her off."

Dearka shrugged, "I would have done it myself, but Yzak beat me to it," he said from above them.

"Psh, yeah right, you're too much of a coward."

Miriallia sighed, then turned, seeing Lacus, Kira, Stellar, and Shinn approaching them. She smiled, glad to have some girls join them, sometimes she hated having to be with the guys all the time.

"Oh great, look who it is.." Yzak rolled his eyes at the four walking up to them.

"Shut up, Yzak. We ain't too thrilled about seeing you either," Shinn retorted, smirking when he earned a death glare from the silver haired. Lacus sighed, looking towards the ground sadly. Kira's eyes also saddened, but he didn't say anything.

Stellar looked at them, "what's wro-" she stopped immediately, "oh..." The group immediately silenced, realizing that Kira and Cagalli were going to leave soon.

"How long now...?" Miriallia questioned, afraid of the answer.

Kira sighed, "three days..."

Yzak and Dearka's eyes widened, "_THREE_ _DAYS_?!?! ALREADY?!?" Kira nodded in response, "time flies by quickly, huh?"

Lacus stared at the ground, her bangs covering her face as she tried hard not to cry. The mood of the entire day had dramatically changed, and ironically, the weather did also. In five minutes, there was a downpour, but nobody seemed to notice the change.

"Hi guys.." they heard a voice sound, and turned, seeing Cagalli. Much to their surprise, looking totally different. Her hair, usually let down, was tied back into a low ponytail, she was wearing green eye shadow, and wore a green tank top to match, with tight jeans. She was under a transparent umbrella, her big, amber eyes staring at them, wondering why they were all looking so depressed.

"Cagalli... you... what..." her brother stuttered, obviously shocked at her secret transformation.

"Shut up, I just decided to go for a new look, that's all. It's not a crime is it?!" she shot, glaring.

Lacus smiled gently, "told you shopping is the one thing that makes a girl feel better."

The blonde's eyes widened, then looked down, "I guess so.." she looked back up at them, "so, why does everyone look like someone died? Did anyone die?" she blinked.

Yzak sighed, "are you _that _dense? You and Kira are leaving in three days!"

The blonde shrugged, "is that why everyone is so sad?"

They were surprised at her uncaring attitude, "uh... yeah, aren't you upset at all?"

"No."

Stellar looked at her friend sadly, "but why? Aren't you going to miss us?"

Cagalli sighed, "I'm going to miss you guys a lot, it's just, I want to get away from here right now... I have to look at this positively, and right now, it's a way to start over, a way out."

Kira looked at his twin, "so this is all that this move means to you? A way to run away from Athrun?"

Her eyes widened, "w-what? No! I didn't say that..!"

"That's what you mean though," he replied, "sure, you'll get away from him, but that won't get you to move on from him, to stop loving him. And we have friends here, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Of course it does! It's just, I can't keep living on sad like this! Sure, I'll miss my friends, I'll miss them more than anything! But what is being sad going to do? Will it change anything? No! It wont! I'm trying to enjoy my last days here, not bring mine, and everyone's mood down!" she shouted, tears of anger appearing in her eyes.

Kira looked down, "I'm sorry, Cagalli.. and everyone," he apologized, and then looked up, taking Cagalli's words to heart and changing the subject, "why don't we all just go out for dinner?"

Everyone agreed to the idea, pretending that the twins weren't leaving, and that Cagalli and Kira hadn't argued at all. Lacus, Miriallia and Stellar went with Cagalli to get ready, inviting Meer along. The guys secretly invited Athrun along, hoping to get the two talking again or something.

- - -

"Wow Cagalli, who knew you had such nice taste?" Meer said, looking through Cagalli's new wardrobe and seeing her pick out a 'just-another-black-dress' with slim straps and a sexy image to it.

"Shut up," she scoffed, and looked into her mirror, playing with her hair to see what would look better with her dress, "what do you guys think I should do with my hair?" she questioned, seeing Lacus and Stellar wondering the same thing with theirs.

"I think you should leave it down, the layers you got look adorable!" Lacus said cheerfully, clapping her hands together. Stellar nodded, "Stellar agrees!"

Miriallia giggled, then looked down at herself, "...how do you guys think I look?" she asked, referring to her brown and pink halter dress.

"You look so cute!" Meer smiled, standing up and pulling out her own dress from her bag, leaving the room to change.

"I bet you're dressing up for Dearka eh?" Lacus nudged, winking at her while placing a sparkly, flower hair clip in place of her overlapping curved one. She let her curls tumble loose and only added a subtle amount of makeup. Miriallia blushed darkly at Lacus' suggestion, but didn't say anything, getting back to her own makeup.

Meer came back wearing a pale blue dress, matching her eyes and golden hair. (A/N: In case you've all forgotten, Meer dyed her hair blonde for some odd reason.) Stellar wore a baby pink one, sleeveless and right at her knees. Cagalli wore a mask of happiness, though in her mind, she knew the moments with her friends wouldn't last. In fact, she didn't want to leave this place at all, she wanted to be here. _With Athrun. _

Shifting into the backseat with Meer and Lacus beside her, Miriallia driving, and Stellar in the front seat, the five of them headed to the restaurant, _Ocean Star. _

- - -

Athrun slipped his formal jacket on, with his white dress shirt underneath casually unbuttoned. Thats how Cagalli used to love it. Sighing, he turned to Dearka, Yzak, and Kira getting ready. They all wore something nice, all probably because Kira and Cagalli were leaving. The blue haired thought for a minute, would Cagalli be there tonight? No... she probably wouldn't.

Kira turned to his friends, "tie, or no tie?"

Each one of them looked at him, pondering for a moment then all said in unison, "black tie."

Dearka grinned, "I am totally going to get Miriallia to finally go out with me, you watch. I've devised a plan."

Yzak rolled his eyes, "yeah right, she doesn't like you, dude."

"Aw, I'm hurt. I never knew you lied to your best friend!"

The silver haired glared at him, "you're so full of it."

"So full of what?"

"Bull-"

Athrun interrupted the 'friendly' conversation, "okay you guys, let's just go, I bet the girls are ready, I don't want to keep them waiting."

"Oh please," Kira sighed, "girls take _forever _to get ready, don't think that they won't keep _us _waiting."

Dearka frowned, "true, but if we're late, they're going to kick our asses."

"Then let's get going," Kira said, and grabbed his car keys.

- - - -

"Well, this is it."

Cagalli stared at the building, "holy crap, you serious? This place looks so... _posh._"

Lacus raised an eye brow, "posh?"

Meer giggled, "yes, she said posh," she turned to the blonde, "who knew you knew what posh meant."

"Shut up!" Her fiery temper came back, despite her change of appearance. Stellar smiled at this, noticing the old Cagalli was coming back. She, too, looked at the restaurant, and stepped out of the car, immediately wondering how expensive some candy would be if they even served it there.

"You think the guys are in there already?" Miriallia asked.

"Probably, after all, they only take about five minutes to get ready." Meer replied.

Stepping into the restaurant, they immediately became amazed. Except for Lacus, that is. There was a fish tank. The size. Of a wall.

Stellar noticed it first, and scurried over to it, a smile blossoming on her features. The restaurant certainly looked impressive.

Miriallia smiled devilishly, "so, who's going to pay for the food?"

The pink haired songstress looked over her shoulder at the three, "who else? The boys will."

* * *

EHM.  
I hope you liked that at least? I'll try to update faster... I've been busy adjusting to highschool and also was grounded off the computer for quite awhile. UPDATEEEE


	9. Chapter 9

**

* * *

**

C h a p t e r n i n e 

"Shinn...!" Stellar grinned, sitting beside him. The ladies all walked towards the table that the guys had reserved for them. Cagalli had caught the attention of a young waiter, who was chatting with her as she walked to the table. Lacus giggled, "well, this should be interesting, don't you think?" she whispered to Miriallia as the two took their seats.

Athrun had spotted the blonde as soon as she walked into the restaurant, and was immediately capture by her beauty. Her look had certainly changed, for the better, although, the light in her eyes wasn't the same as he remembered, it seemed a lot more sadder and lonelier. His eyes fell onto her dress, and his jaw almost hit the floor. He never expected her to wear something like _that _willingly! But wasn't complaining. It matched her new hairstyle perfectly. His eyes trailed down to her legs, which were accented by the black strapped heels she wore.

The waiter pulled the chair out for Cagalli to sit, and she smiled, "thank you." She knew he was flirting, but really wasn't interested in having another relationship anytime soon.

Athrun clenched his fists, wanting to punch the guy in the face. He sighed, realizing he wasn't Cagalli's protector anymore. Turning to Yzak, he began a conversation to get his mind off of the blonde girl sitting directly across from him.

Cagalli scanned the menu, sighing, "hey Lacus, is there anything in here that really isn't for a princess or a prince?"

"Not really, why?"

The blonde pouted, "I don't get it, what is this stuff? Like it's written down in French and the picture doesn't look very helpful as to what it is..."

Everyone overheard and laughed a little at her. Yzak smirked, "you're stupid, you know. Why don't you choose something that you_ do_ recognize?"

She looked back onto the menu, and sighed, glaring at Yzak, "the only thing I recognize is the salad!"

Everyone burst out laughing again, even Athrun chuckled a little bit, but the sorrow in his heart grew. He missed her more than ever. Kira looked to his best friend, "you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?''

Kira frowned, "I'm not stupid."

"Right... sorry," he replied, smiling nervously.

"Can you guys please stop playing footsie with me?" Yzak muttered, irritated. He was sitting between Lacus and Kira, which wasn't a good idea. The couple laughed nervously, "Eh.. sorry Yzak, maybe you'd better switch places with Lacus," Kira said.

"Gladly," he said, then moved over to Lacus' seat, while Lacus moved to his. The silver haired turned to the person he was now sitting beside, and saw that Cagalli was still trying to figure out the menu. He laughed, "need any help?"

The blonde looked up from the menu and glared, "no, thank you, I can figure this out on my own!" she said stubbornly, looking back to the print.

"Even if you can't read French?"

"Shut up!"

Yzak smirked, "well, go ask Athrun. He always gets A's in French, I'm no expert."

Cagalli paused, her eyes softening, "...I know." That was the one thing she wanted to do more than anything, she wanted to finally talk to Athrun again. Despite how much she wanted to, she couldn't, there was just this feeling.

"What? You scared to go over there and ask him for help with it?"

The fire returned into her eyes, "excuse me?"

"I said; Are you too scared to go over there and ask him for help?"

She stood up immediately, "o-of course I'm not scared! I'm not afraid of a simple matter like that!" Everyone seemed too deep in their conversations to be aware of what was going on. The silver haired laughed like a maniac in his head, _'Mwahahahaha! My plan's working!'_

"Then prove it."

"Fine! I will then!" She said, and grabbed her menu violently, stomping around the table. Her footsteps became softer as she approached Athrun, and he was too busy chatting with her brother to notice her walking towards them. Her heart began to race, and she gulped, _'omigosh! Maybe I really am afraid! ...No! I can do this! Just ask him for help with the menu!'_

_'I can do this... I can do this... I can do this...'_

"H-Hey um..." she began, "Athrun?"

The blue haired turned to her, his eyes wide with surprise and shock, as well as Kira's. A kind of relief settled in Athrun's eyes, "yes?"

"I... uh... I kind of ... need help with the menu," she said, "since you're really good at French and most of this menu is French, could... could you help me?"

Kira took his cue and stood up, "here, Caggie, you can sit in my seat," he said and went and sat in Cagalli's, much to Yzak's dismay. He was in between Lacus and Kira, once again. Athrun's mind was racing, trying find the perfect answer, but his outer appearance didn't seem as panicked as his mind was.

"Yes, of course."

The blonde sighed quietly with relief, and sat in Kira's previous seat, as she and Athrun looked through the menu.

She pointed to a picture that looked decent, "what's that?"

"Caviar."

"Which is?"

"Fish eggs."

"Ew," she muttered, and looked at another picture, "and that?"

"Escargot? It's... snails."

"Ew..! What kind of food are they selling in this restaurant?"

He laughed, "its French, just remember that."

Cagalli sighed, "oh well, tell me something you know I'd eat."

He smiled, then looked at the menu, scanning it for a brief moment, "how about that? It's a burger and fries.." The blonde narrowed her eyes, "they have burgers and fries in a restaurant like this?" The blue haired nodded, "yep. Look." He pointed to a picture of an ordinary burger and fries, and the blonde sighed, "how come I didn't see that?! Gosh!"

Athrun laughed, happy that for the first time in a long time, things finally felt normal and as if the entire world just stopped around them.

"Listen, Cagalli ... I," he began, wanting to tell her about his discovery on not cheating on her at all. Cagalli looked at him, listening to what he had to say, which surprised him. But before he could continue, Kira appeared.

"Eh... sorry guys, I have to get my seat back, Yzak won't stop complaining about getting caught in between me and Lacus' public display of affection."

Cagalli laughed, "alright, alright, thanks Athrun," she said, and stood up, moving back to her own seat and returning Kira's.

He watched her leave, "you're welcome..." he murmured.

Kira took his seat again, playing with the lace handkerchief for a moment before turning to Athrun again. He smiled, "so, how was the conversation?"

"It was... perfect. Except _someone _right before I was about to explain to her about not cheating on her..."

"Hehe, sorry about that, blame Yzak," he replied, smiling nervously, "so, things aren't awkward?"

"Not really, just a little bit, I can feel it, even when we're talking normally."

On the other side of the table, Cagalli was smiling to herself, and playing with a stray lock of hair. Miriallia looked at Cagalli, ignoring Dearka's flirtatious attempts, "so, how was it?"

"How was what?"

"You and Athrun were talking earlier, how was it?"

"Oh, he was just telling me what was on the menu, since he's good at French and all..." she replied, smiling.

"So! Is everyone ready to order now?" The waiter returned, holding a checkbook and a wearing a smile on his face. He immediately turned to Cagalli, "and Miss, I hope you don't mind a chocolate smoothie, it's on the house," he said, winking at her.

Athrun glared at the boy, _'well, he cut his tip in half.' _cleared his throat, ordering his choice as well as the others. Cagalli ordered her hamburger and fries, and sighed, "one second, guys. I have to get some air, it's pretty stuff in here..." she said and got up, going towards the stairs which led to the balcony.

Kira nudged Athrun, "well, Athrun, nows your chance."

He nodded, and stood as well, leaving the group and quietly going up the stairs as well. The walls were covered with expensive paintings and decorative wallpaper, and when he reached the top of the stairs, he smiled to himself. Cagalli was leaning against the edge of the balcony railings and looking up at the full moon.

"Cagalli..."

She turned ever so slowly, and faced him, then smiled softly, "Athrun..."

He walked up towards her, "Cagalli, I ... I have to talk to you, It's about.. before.." he murmured.

"Answer me this, though," she said, "will it change anything? Will it change things how they are now?"

"I think so, but more than that, I hope so."

She turned to him fully, "then what is it?"

He smiled softly, "it was all a setup. Luna planned this all from the beginning, apparently she made sure I was drunk enough not to remember that nothing happened. I ... checked my bed, there was no blood even though she said she was a virgin, and I had not changed the sheets. She's a dumb girl, but not dumb enough to not use a condom, so there was no way that anything happened. She planned this all just so we could break up."

Cagalli's eyes were wide at the bold realization, "is this.. true? Are you telling me the truth?"

He nodded, "of course, I would never lie to you..." he murmured, then pulled her close to him, the urge to hold her in his arms was too great for him. He felt her tense at first, then relax, wrapping her arms around him tightly, as if afraid to let go.

"Athrun... I've missed you so much, I was so hurt about this whole thing... I'm so glad that nothing happened between you and Luna..." she blurted out, closing her eyes as she listened to his steady heartbeat, feeling at peace for once.

"I've missed you too, Cagalli... you probably won't believe this, but I've cried so much lately," he murmured, not caring about admitting such a thing.

They stayed together for a long time, just holding each other and being at peace finally. Much to Athrun's surprise, Cagalli suddenly pulled away, wiping the tears from her face, "I'm leaving... In three days, I can't be with you if I can only be with you for only three days, I'm sorry," she said and was about to walk past him when he grabbed her wrist.

"I don't care if we only have three days left! I want to spend every minute.. every hour with you! As long as I possibly can!" he shouted, promising he'd never let go of her, not again.

She yanked her arm away, "I don't... want it to be harder to leave, Athrun, I can't bear to be away from you and I don't want to make it even harder to, I'm sorry. I'd love more than anything to be with you for these last three days, but ... they'll go by fast and my heart will stay here..." she murmured, "I'm sorry."

Athrun frowned, "fine," he said, but grabbed her again, suddenly pressing his lips against hers, to share their last, and most memorable kiss. "I love you so much, Cagalli, remember that," he said when their lips parted.

It took everything in her to turn away from him and walk down the stairs, instead of holding him tighter and kissing him again and again.

_'I'll miss you, Athrun...'_

_

* * *

_I apologize SO much for the long update ;; I seem to be doing that a lot lately, but I've at least given you guys a treat today. No more of that agonizing pain of not seeing Cagalli and Athrun together ;;


End file.
